Ya No Mas
by SaIlOr-DuLcE
Summary: mi primer oneshot...5 años despues...la boda ha llegado pero hay algo que no anda bien darien y rei...seiya resgresa como un angel caido en mejor momento no podias volver...s&s dejen reviews porfitas...
1. Chapter 1

hola este es el primer oneshot que hago asi que pues no espero que les guste lo hice asi de una idea medio loca que se me vino a la cabeza de repente espero que no me lo critiquen muy feo y que por fa dejen reviews si les queda alguna duda dejenla en un review y la contestare en otro capitulo "SOLO SERA DE DUDAS NO SERA CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA" por fa dejen reviews los kiero mucho…

NOTA: ningun personaje de la serie de sailor moon me pertenece solo los uso por diversión asi que nada de demandas todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko T.

Habian pasado ya cinco años desde que terminaron esas peleas contra mounstros serena y darien iban a casarse pero…todo estaba bien?

-serena te sientes bien?

-claro por que habria de sentirme mal dentro de dos dias me caso con darien – dice una rubia sentada al lado de su mejor amiga hotaru

-bueno lo que pasa es que te veo algo ida como que tu mente esta en otro lado

-bueno si la verdad es que tengo asi como que dudas darien me amara? ha estado muy ocupado con lo de la boda que no me presta atención, cuando tiene que ir por algo yo me ofrezco a ir con el pero siempre me dice que no que ira con rei y pues eso me hace dudar un poco

-hay tu no te preocupes, esta bien sabemos que es una arpia que queria a darien pero estoy segura de que no tienes de que preocuparte

-pues eso espero

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-hola mi amor como estas – decia un chico alto y guapo con ojos azules mientras abrazaba a una chica de cabello negro

-hola darien amor como te extrañe- decia mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la boca

-pues hoy…la tonta de serena quiere que valla a ver lo de los banquetes asi que ahí tendremos que ir primero antes de ir al departamento

-esa tonta…no puedo creer que en una semana sera tu esposa me llena de rabia el pensarlo

-tu no te preocupes sabes que me caso con ella solo por el futuro y bla bla bla a la unica que amo con locura y pasion es a ti

-jaja lo se pero yo quiero ser la reina de Tokio de cristal!!! yo y no ella

-tal vez no seas la reina de Tokio de cristal pero eres la reina de mi corazon y siempre lo seras – le decia mientras le daba un beso

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-serena calmate por favor solo es la prueba del bestido no te vas a casar hoy jaja

-eso no quita que esta muy nerviosa que tal si engorde y ya no me queda el bestido haaaaa no puedo ni pensarlo me siento gorda, lo estoy verdad!!!

-jaja no serena – le decia la chica vestida de violeta a un lado de ella

darien habia llevado a rei a su departamento y en cuanto entraron esta conmenzo a darle un beso apasionado que no hacia reaccionar a darien solo respondia a las caricias que esta le hacia, fue muy tarde y cuando reaccionaron estaban en la cama cansados y sudorosos por el encuentro en el que se habian involucrado los dos.

-te amo darien no te cases por favor

-yo tambien te amo pero sabes que no puedo complacerte en eso lo siento

-bueno darien me conformare con ser la otra siempre y cuando tu no me dejes

-nunca lo are y puedes verlo por el lado bueno si me caso con ella podremos estar juntos en el castillo sera tan grande que no nos encontraran

-tienes razona si podras gobernar y estar conmigo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

el dia de la boda llego…serena estaba muy nerviosa ya que habia soñado que entraba a la iglesia vestida con un vestido negro y veia a darien en el altar entraba caminando y cuando llegaba el quitaba el velo de la chica que estaba vestida de blanco frente a el, era rei que sonreia, se veia mas feliz que nunca entonces serena salia corriendo de la iglesia hacia un bosque en el que se tiraba en el suelo a llorar cuando de repente alzo la mirada y se veia a si misma ella misma se hablaba y de decia en forma de susurro…"ya no mas" en ese momento ella desperto muy estrañada y asustada.

se paro de la cama se fue a bañar aun muy estrañada por ese sueño estaba pensando en el cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que la que penso que era ella misma en el sueño no lo era era la princesa serenity, cuando descubrió esto quedo aun mas extrañada…dejo de pensar un poco en ello y se fue a casa de rei donde era donde la iban a arreglar.

ya la habian arreglado casi por completo mina lita y emi estaban muy contentas vestidas como damas de honor, hotaru estaba muy linda con un vestido violeta claro hasta arriba de la rodilla con escote que la hacia lucir muy bien mina emi y lita salieron de la habitación dejando a serena sola en el cuarto, serena se estaba viendo al espejo su vestido era como siempre lo habia soñado sencillo pero elegante, estaba ocupada viendo el velo cuando se percato en la mesita de noche tenia un porta retrato ahí en la foto que este tenia estaban rei y darien besandose, serena que sostenia el portarretrato con lagrimas callendo por sus mejillas aun asi no se arruino el maquillaje serena dejo caer el portarretrato que tenia en una mano y el ramo de rosas rojas que tenia en la otra de su mano caia una gotera de sangre ya que habia apretado demasiado las rosas haciendose heridas en la mano.

"_esto no puede ser posible tal vez es un error hare como que no vi nada me casare con el y seremos felices por siempre gobernando Tokio de cristal._

serena estaba fuera de si como si su cerebro hubiera bloqueado la cordura y no la dejara salir, serena salio del cuarto dejando el portarretrato tirado y la alfombra manchada, estaba sonriendo a la nada con la mirada perdida en la misma llego hacia el altar y parada frente a darien cerro los ojos se vio a ella misma vestida de princesa diciendose "ya no mas" la cordura regreso en ese momento, vio a darien a los ojos, el no le sonrio ni nada solo esquivo la mirada, serena no sabia que hacer estaba en el altar frente a un hombre que la habia engañado hasta el ultimo momento con los ojos buscaba la salida, sus ojos se cruzaron con rei que veia a darien con una sonrisa este al darse cuenta de que rei lo veia le lanzo una sonrisa cuando rei vio esto le mando un beso con un dedo serena se habia percatado de cada movimiento de los dos, el padre termino de dar el sermón darien tenia la mano de serena iba a meter el anillo en su dedo cuando serena lo tomo se le quedo viendo y comenzo a gritar – ya no mas!!!! – tomo el anillo y lo arrojo a la cara de darien todo el mundo se quedo atonito por esa reaccion serena camino hacia la salida de la iglesia y antes de salir donde estaba rei sentada tomo las rosas rojas que tenia y se las arrojo, rei puso una expresión de incredulidad mientras que serena salia corriendo, andrew y nicolas intentaron detenerla pero al intentarlo sintieron como eran arrastrados de nuevo a la iglesia

-haruka que te pasa no vez que se va a ir

-sus razones debe de tener asi que dejenla o se las veran conmigo

serena abrio la puerta dejando a todos segados por la luz blanca que entraba en el momento justo serena salio corriendo y frente a ella ahí estaba el chico que la habia amado mas que a otra cosa ahí como si nunca se hubiera ido y la hubiera estado esperando estaba seiya con el auto encendido serena se subio con el sin esperar a nada mas seiya arranco y se fueron los dos viendo como darien y rei salian a la puerta de la iglesia a ver que habia pasado con la rubia.

seiya se detuvo en un bosque, era el bosque que serena habia visto en sus sueños apago el carro y abrazo a serena sin decir nada serena hizo lo mismo repitiendole sin sesar gracias

-gracias seiya, has llegado en el momento justo eras mi salvador debi desde un porincipio quedarme contigo por estupida no te correspondi yo te amaba pero mi futuro estaba escrito ahí estaba…y darien se encargo de borrarlo – decia con lagrimas en los ojos

-aquí estoy bombon y no me voy a ir de nuevo no te voy a volver a dejar…seguido de esto seiya la beso borrando esas lagrimas y dejando una sonrisa en sus labios.

-oye serena por que si querias que viniera por ti te ibas a casar crei que solo habia sido una broma…

-de que hablas seiya? yo queria que vinieras?

-si te me presentaste vestida de blanco con una luna en la frente diciendome que me necesitabas ahora mas que nunca después una lagrima caia por tu mejilla y te veia pasar corriendo atrás de ti misma llorando vestida de negro te dirigias a un bosque

serena no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba al parecer su otro yo, su pasado, serenity sabia lo que iba a ocurrir y por eso mando al amor de su vida para que se encargara de protegerla de todo mal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-tu te encargaste de que se enterara de lo nuestro verdad, no solo la tricionaste a ella si no que a mi tambien me dijiste que me amabas todo fue mentira tu querias simplemente el trono te aborresco no quiero volver a verte

-no darien yo no fui- gritaba rei con desesperación

-no te quiero volver a ver te odio rei tu terminaste con lo nuestro

-lo nuestro? preguntaba haruka que los estaba escuchando son unos traidores

-no puedo creerlo…rei lo siento pero entregame tu pluma, ya no puedes ser una sailor, t has cometido la peor falta que se puede cometer tricionaste a tu princesa – le decia luna que ahora estaba transformada en mujer

-pe..ro darien yo…no

-que se la des- le quitaba haruka la pluma

-un momento no yo…no quer…fue culpa de darien…

el signo del planeta Marte se dibujo en su frente mientras que la luna que tenia Luna en la frente tambien brillaba cuando se apago rei desaparecio de la iglesia apareciendo en su casa dormida luna le habia borrado la memoria ella ahora ya no recordaba nada.

esto que quede como una leccion para todas ya vieron lo que les puede pasar si se atreven a tricionar a la princesa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-yo no fui la que te llamo seiya bueno es algo difícil de explicarte pero creo que ya sabias pero yo soy serena tsukino yo en tu sueño era la de negro la de blanco era la princesa serenity reina ja bueno ahora ex-reina de Tokio de cristal

-bueno creo que si te entiendo pero esta bien lo importante es que ahora estoy contigo princesa y no te dejare sola nunca mas tu me necesitabas y ahora que se que me amas seremos felices

-si, yo no te correspondi antes por mi futuro que ahora se ah arruinado…arranca…y vamonos de aquí no quiero que me encuentren nunca vamonos seiya por favor

-seiya lanzo una sonrisa de complicidad a serena y arranco el auto…

fin

dejen reviews porfa les haya gustado o no…se que los oneshots no tienen muchos reviews pero por fa dejen no sean malos aunque sea para criticar jaja pero no muy feo y sin groserias…weno nos vemos luego


	2. Agradecimientos

holap…como tan este no es un capi solo es un agradecimiento por sus reviews y por que vi que el fic les gusto y para ser un oneshot pues no estuvo tan mal los reviews que recibi por el jeje wenop…y ps yo creo que ya me voy asi k paso con los agradecimientos para los que dejaron comentario…

serenalucy: hola la verdad yo tambien note eso de que le faltaba mejor explicación en los dialogos y todo eso pero pues lo hice en 15 minutos y lo subi fue una idea espontánea que tuve asi de momento nada mas y pues lo siento pero por ahora no tengo contemplado seguirlo tal vez mas adelante si jeje muchas gracias por tu comentario

veronick: hola de hecho de el video de behind these hazel eyes tome la idea del fic pues ya que la vdd me gusto mucho y se me ocurrio mezclarla con los personajes y pues otra vez digo lo mismo no tengo pensado continuarlo por ahora pero tal vez mas adelante lo haga gracias por tu comentario.

SeiyaySerenity22: hola que bueno que te gusto el fic aunque solo fue un capi como dices pero bueno ya se vera mas adelante gracias por tu comentario

kaoru himura t.: hola a mi tambien me gustan mas los fics serena darien pero pues aquí se me dio la idea y ahora estoy en una etapa en la que no me puedo dar el lujo de desperdiciar jeje muchas gracias por tu review y pues si te interesa tengo mas fics s&d puedes leerlos y dejar muchos reviews jejeje nos vemos

hotaru: hola gracias por tu review amiguis que bueno que te gusto el capi no te preocupes espero ya no tardar en actualizar asi k no te desesperes gracias por tu comentarios nos vemos luego

3rill: jaja hola si es un desgraciado jaja que bueno que te gusto asi final alternativo para que sere no quedara como una bruja si se iba y ps grax por tu comentario y gracias y espero que en vdd ahí estes en proximas publicaciones

camy kou!!!: hola que bueno que te haya gustado el fic al parecer te gusta esa pareja jeje bueno espero que esta no sea el unico fic serena seiya que escriba nos veremos después ok?

LAUS MOON: gracias aunque por ahora no tengo contemplado seguir el fic lo tomare en cuenta por que pues como ya dije lo hice en 15 minutos y en ese momento lo subi jeje espero continuarlo después y que lo lean jeje gracias por tu comentario

ufff!!! creo que por fin termine con los agradecimientos espero que los leean jeje y tambien quiero dar las gracias a todos lo que leen y que por no tener tiempo o alguna razon x no dejan comentarios solo espero que se hagan un tiempecito por ahí y me dejen un review aunque sea chiquito para sentirme importante jaja…wenop ps se despide de ustedes SaIlOr-DuLcE espero que me sigan escribiendo…

bye…


End file.
